My sad lament
by JohnGilbertVampirehunter
Summary: Mary's view of Francis' first death, second death and his funeral.
1. Chapter 1

**My sad lament**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the victims of the terrorist attacks on Paris November 13 2015.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or the real Mary's Poem.**

 _In my sad, quiet song, a melancholy air, I shall look deep and long at loss beyond compare and with bitter tears, I'll pass my best years._

"Mary come to me, there may be not much time. Come lay beside me" Francis said. "I don't understand you were doing so much better," Mary said. "The physician said it can happen at the end," Francis said. "'The end' don't say that" Mary said. "One of God's small blessings Mary, you've done enough you fought so hard for me. All that's left now is to enjoy my final hours" Francis said. "We should call for Catherine" Mary said. "No, no I want my last hours to be in peace alone with you" Francis said. Mary smiled a little and lay down on the bed beside Francis. Francis wrapped his arms around her and Mary grabbed his arm. "I love you" Francis said "and I thank God for the time we've had." As he said this, a tear fell from Mary's right eye. They stayed that away until Francis started gasping and turned over onto his back. Mary turned over onto her left side "Is the pain terrible?" she asked. "Whisper to me our feature" Francis said, "I can't bear to think about a feature anymore, not without you" Mary said. "Then keep me in it" Francis said "tell me about our happy lives" "I wanted to give you children" Mary said, stroking his hand. Francis turned his head towards her. "Aren't they playing outside? Don't you hear them? " Francis asked. "Francis" Mary said "our lovely children, Anne and James" Francis continued. "Yes Anne and James" Mary said. "Anne takes after you Francis said with a smile. "She's so strong and beautiful. She's fast as lightening she, she never lets James win." "When they chase each other around the castle, that's right Anne always wins it's all they'll talk about at dinner. She wants your praise and after dinner, your usual game of catch with Anne, James will want your attention, too, with his reading" Mary said. "I'll have him work on it" Francis said. "You promise? Promise me, I mean it. Promise me you'll try." Mary leaned over and touched Francis face "One year of marriage, it isn't enough" she continued, "Fight Francis please" Francis reached up and touched her cheek. Mary touched his hand. "I will give you children," she said "don't give up on our dreams, on the life that we could have. " "It's such a beautiful dream," Francis said. He moaned as his head began to move away from her and then he stopped breathing and his hand fell from her face. "No, no Francis don't leave me. Not yet" Mary cried, as she shook him "not yet, come back to me, Francis! Francis come back to me! No, no, not yet!" She heard the door opened. "He's gone," she said as she got off the bed.

 **Author's Note: Then Delphine heals him and you know the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Reign or the real Mary's Poem.**

 _Have the harsh fates ere now let such grief be felt, has a more cruel blow been by dame fortune dealt than, o my heart and my eyes! I see where his bier lies? In my springtime's gladness and flower of my young heart, I feel the deepest sadness of the most grievous hurt._

They looked at each other and smiled in relief. Suddenly Francis stopped smiling and his sword fell from his fingers. "Francis?" Mary asked. Francis fell to his knees then he fell to the ground. "Francis? Your head can you hear me?" Mary asked as she knelt next him and grabbed his head. Francis grabbed her wrist. "Your head can you hear me, can you hear me?" she asked again. She turned towards the guard that was running towards them. "The king has been injured get some help now!" she told him. Mary turned her attention back to Francis. "They're going to get the carriage, you're going to be alright and we're going to go back to the castle, you're going to be alright," she told him. Francis shook his head. "No I won't," he said. "Francis?" Mary asked. "We were meant to be happy and we were but I have another fate, predicted long ago," Francis said "No, no, no, no, no! We were given a second chance," Mary said. "Well, maybe there is no magic but what we make for ourselves" Francis said. "No, but Delphine" Mary began to say. "No more, no more, no more" Francis said shaking his head and Mary knew she couldn't deny it any more. Francis was dying and there was nothing that could be done. "Please make sure that my son is cared for and that he knows that I loved him and promise me that you'll stay in France until the future king is, until he is safe and my mother is secured as regent" Francis continued. Tears began to fall from Mary's eyes. "Francis, don't leave me. Please Francis, don't leave me " Mary pleaded. "Mary promise me," Francis gasped, "No don't" Mary said "Promise me, promise me you'll stay" Francis said. "I will, I will I promise, I promise" Mary said willing to do say do anything that would ease his mind. Francis eyes moved from hers towards the trees but without really seeing them. "I see such beauty," he said then his eyes focused back on hers. "Such beauty you have brought me" he said. Mary let out a small laugh. "You must, you must wed again. You must love again," Francis said. "I can't I will never love anyone the way I love you" Mary said. "I pray to God that you do" Francis said. Then his eyes slowly closed and he breathed no more. For a few seconds all Mary could do is let out choking noises. She didn't think there was any part of her heart left to break but when she saw Francis' eyes close and his chest still she felt her heart break all over again. "Francis!" she said as she laid her head on his chest. She occasionally kissed parts of his body as she wept bitterly. When no more tears would come she sat up and just sat there holding his hand and stroking it. She stayed that way even when Catherine arrived and walked over to her. "Mary" Catherine said touching her shoulder. "No I can't let him go" Mary said. Catherine knelt next to her. "That isn't Francis he's gone," Catherine said as she reached for her arm. "I can't let him go" Mary said. "Let go and hold onto me," Catherine said. She loosened Mary's fingers then put her arms around her as she let go of Francis hand and began to cry again. Mary held on to Catherine tightly as the guards, Bash and Nostradamus picked up Francis' body and carried it away. As she watched Mary felt as if they were carrying her heart away. In many ways they were. "No Francis" she said.

 _Nothing now my heart can fire but regret and desire. He who was my dearest already is my plight._ _The day that shone the clearest for me is darkest night. There is nothing now so fine that I need make it mine. Deep in my eyes and heart, a portrait has its place, which shows the world my hurt in the pallor of my face, pale as when violets fade, true love's becoming a shade_ _in my unwonted pain I can no more be still rising time and again to drive away my ill._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Reign or the real Mary's Poem.**

 _All things good and bad have lost the taste they had. And thus I always stay whether in wood or meadow, whether at dawn of day or at the evening shadow. My heart feels ceaselessly grief for his loss to me. Sometimes in such a place his image comes to me. The sweet smile on his face up in a cloud I see. Then sudden in the mere I see his funeral bier._

Mary walked towards Francis' coffin. When she reached it she looked over at Bash and he laid Francis' crown and sword upon the coffin then he walked over to her. "This is not how we were supposed to go to Paris" Mary said to him "We were supposed to dance under the stars." Bash looked at her sadly then walked away leaving Mary there staring at Francis' coffin. She heard Lola and Narcisse talking then Narcisse moved next to her and bowed slightly to Francis' coffin. "Your Majesty, the assassin who got away has been captured" Narcisse said. "Who was he?" Mary asked. "A Scottish Protestant named Taron Hambleton" Narcisse answered. "He's not one of Elizabeth's sympathizers he's part of a radical sect of lords in Scotland who want self Government" Mary said. "When your mother died, he and his followers assumed that there would be instability so before a regent could officially be appointed they plotted your assassination" Narcisse said. Mary looked over at "He was telling the truth all along" she said. She inclined her head towards him and he inclined his in return "would you like us to keep the prisoner in the dungeon?" Narcisse asked. "Is there any more information you can get out of him? Mary asked. "No" Narcisse answered Mary wiped away a few tears that were running down her cheeks. "Then hang him," she said. Narcisse walked away and Mary was left alone again. She walked closer to the coffin, laid her hand on it, stroked it and then kissed it. "Your Majesty it's customary for the queen of France to ride in the first carriage" a guard told her. Mary shook her head. "I'm no longer the queen of France" she said after the guard had walked away. The wagon that Francis' coffin was on began to move and Mary followed behind it.

 _When I lie quietly sleeping upon my couch I hear him speak to me and I can feel his touch. In my duties each day he is near me always. Nothing seems fine to me unless he is therein my heart will not agree unless he is within. I lack all perfection in my cruel dejection. I shall cease my song now, my sad lament shall end. Whose burden aye shall show true love cannot pretend and though we are apart, grows no less in my heart_

 **Author's Note: there you have it** **I'm sorry if I got any of the lines wrong. As I write in my Author's Note for Such Beauty the subtitles on the CW. get jumbled sometimes.**


End file.
